fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
QuadDracoras
A dark Guild located in Seven, QuadDracoras is unique, in the fact that it has 4 Guild Leaders. The Common goal of QuadDracoras is to be a guild that will await the day that Dragons come back and rule the world. Even though that is the Guild's common goal, only Innith Aqune actually supports that idea, the other masters having their own personal ambitions. QuadDracoras is amongst the largest guilds in Seven, housing an estimated figure of about 300 mages. Appearance The Guild itself takes the appearance of a Large Regal Castle on a Hill, surrounded by plains with a few trees, ensuring that, despite it's remote location, will not suffer any surprise attacks. It holds 5 Floors and one underground floor. Floors 1 & 2 are for normal mages, 3 & 4 surve as rooms for members to sleep in and floors 5 & 6 serve as S class member's floor and a meeting hall for the masters. Rules QuadDracoras holds 4 rules, each set in place by the leader. By tradition, should a time when one of the leaders gets replaced arrives, the rule set in place will also be changed according to the new leader's wish. 1. The ranks of QuadDracoras are there for a reason. Do NOT break the order. 2. Unless asked to or given permission, any offensive attacks or remarks about one of the four leaders will be punishable. 3. Please refrain from causing a disturbance inside of the guild. If there is an argument, please take it outside. 4. Although we may be a dark guild, refrain from causing unnecessary destruction unless provoked or asked to Masters Known Members Ranks QuadDracoras works similarly to an average army. It holds in total 7 differing ranks. Each rank is not awarded according to power, but to the amount of missions they have accomplished and the difficulty of each. Each rank holds power of all the ranks below it, meaning that Major has control over Captain and Officer, whereas General has control over every rank except Master. Obviouslly, Master holds control over all ranks. Master- Only a maximum of four and a minimum of two people can be awarded this title. Achieved by either being part of it's foundation or by being specifically selected by one of the masters, Master is the highest rank in QuadDracoras. General- The second highest rank in QuadDracoras, General is awarded to people who have achieved more than 30 S class missions. By standards, the strength of a General would normally match up to the average Guild Ace. Currently, there are a total of 8 Generals in QuadDracoras. Brigadier- One rank below of General, Brigadier is awarded to mages who have completed either 50 A class missions or 15 S class missions. The strength of the average Brigadier is of the average higher S class mages. Currently, there are approximately 40 Brigadiers in QuadDracoras. Colonel- The rank above Major, and the lowest rank on the S class floors, Colonel is awarded to mages who have'' completed a total of 25 A class missions''. A normal Colonel is estimated to be the strength of an average S class mage. It is estimated that there are more than 60 members of this rank. Major- The highest rank on the lower floors, Major is the most common rank in the Guild, with an estimated 100 mages in this rank. The class Major is awarded to members who have completed 50 B class missions. Captain- The second lowest rank in QuadDracoras, Captain is the second most common rank, holding about 80 mages in this class. The rank of Colonel is awarded to mage who have completed either 25 B class missions or a total of 50 missions of any rank. Officer- The lowest class in QuadDracoras, Officer is awarded to anybody who has recently joined the guild. No matter their strength, even if they were S class mages from another guild, they will still be called Officers until they meet the requirement of being promoted to Captain. Category:Dark Guilds Category:Guild Category:NowiePark